Billboards are frequently positioned along roadsides or in public areas where pedestrian traffic is prominent. Traditional billboards include a message or image printed on a flexible PVC vinyl sheet (or recyclable plastic in some cases) which is stretched over the face of the advertising structure. Some smaller billboards are often referred to a “posters.” Poster displays may include a series of printed paper sheets that are pasted together, or single sheet vinyl displays.
Due to advancements in computers and electronics, more sophisticated types of electronic billboards have become prevalent in recent years. One example is digital billboards, which use light emitting diodes (LEDs) or similar techniques to display dynamic messages or advertisements. For example, digital billboards allow static advertisements to be rotated in succession, as well as the ability to move, scroll, fade, etc., messages or advertisements, and even play video images. Another advanced form of billboard is the holographic billboard.